Inuyasha's new family
by danacass
Summary: A one-shot about what hapened when InuYasha was a kid. When Inuyasha loses his mom, Dana and Kate who are half-demons find him they become as close as brother and sister .When they run into trouble themselfs they fight with there sorceroy and powers .Who wouldn't like a story about InuYasha's childhood because they didn't show it in the show.


DANA AND KATE

**PROLOGE**

"Fire!" Eveyone yelled as the roar of the fire was all around them. Then _bang_! A tree fell down on a woman ,then a little boy ran to her. The boy looked strange he had white long hair and dog ears. "Kate! I think that boy is a half-demon,"I said.

"That must be his moth-" then we hear a loud _crack_! The boy had saved his mother from the tree and they were now running from the fire.

Just then there was a sparkle of light, then a slash of blood, then I spotted a bandet behind them ,the woman fell to the ground,and with her last gasp of air she said somthing to the boy . Soon after the boy started to run into the woods. The bandets then ran into the woods after the boy. I heard them coming toward us, so we jumped into a tree. We watched them run by, the boy stared running faster then soon jumped in a tree panting. The bandets ran past and we went back to our camp, made a fire and went to sleep.

When we woke up I heard some rustling on the other side of the tree. I jumped in the tree to my surprise it was that same boy ,well I knew that he didn't know Kate and I had seen what happened. So I asked what happened and where his mother was, he just gave me a sad look. At that moment I relized that really was his mom,so I said I'm sorry. "So were is your village?"

**Chapter 1 New People **

"Nowhere."

"Sorry to ask, was your village the one that got burned down last night".

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Well I'm- oh what is your name?"

"I'm not telling you, I just met you," he said as he was crossing his arms. ''Fine then, I will just call you Kid that ok with you?"

"Yeah,'' he said. ''Kid your a half-demon right?''

''Yeah,'' he said as he was ducking his head so his white bangs would cover his eyes. ''Hey Kate come over here,''I said,on the over side of the tree and the bush Kate woke up then jumped over the bush. ''This my sister Kate and my name is Dana."

"I'm Inu-InuYasha, so thats your name ok?InuYasha the half-demon." After I said that he had an angry look in his eyes. Then there was a rustling behind us.

''Kid-I mean InuYasha- get in that tree over there.''

''But,''he whined.

''Just go in the tree.''

''Fine''.So InuYasha jumped and climbed the tree ,then a boar demon walked into the opening. ''A pig demon!'' I said.

''Really I wanted something to fight not something to beat up. Come on Kate.'' I said.

''You shouldn't say that little half-demon'' said the boar demon.

''What you got a problem against half-demons?'' All three of us said together.

''I do they are weak and freaks of nature.''

''Why you-''Kate and I said .In less than 10 minutes the boar demon was on the ground.

''Wow, how did you guys do that?"

''InuYasha would you like to join us?"

"Why ask me?''

''Because you have no where else to go your an orphan like us.''

''Fine, I will come.''

''Well then, come on.'' I said walking away .

The next day we woke up .We were close to a river so we had some fish for breakfast and fresh water drink.

''Ok time to start your training'' I said to InuYasha .

''What training?''

'' Well you want to fight demons right?'' I said .

''Well, yeah, but-" He said .

''So you need training,'' I said .

''Fine," He said .

"Well, we need to get started.''

''Kate you help to and you need it.''

"What do you mean 'I need it'?'' said Kate .

"Fine we all need it,'' I said .

'' Ok lets do it'' said Kate .

'' Come on InuYasha you need to come to,'' I said .We started running when I noticed InuYasha was running weird.

"Hey, don't run like that run normal,'' I said .

''I am running normal,'' said InuYasha .

''Well run like this put your arms back and push forward,'' I said .

'' Like this, '' said InuYasha .

''Yeah,'' I said .

"Well that's enough running for today," I said.

"Next mabe sorcerory,'' I said .

''Sorcerory?," Said InuYasha .

''Sorcerory why do you guys know sorcerory?,"

"You see a few years back we lived near a village and one day we were out of food .Then Kate walked into tne village because with out the dog ears she look pretty humen ,'' I said. I saw a sorcerory school it look cool so I ask if join he said ''yes''. He took me inside the mantion and took to this room there was a other girl there. She was a petty girl but that is all she worried about.

''Well''... ''What we are trying to tell you that what Kate was taught she would tech me ,''I said .

''We became good at sorcerory soon after the master was killed in cold blood,'' I said .

''Now you know how we got sorcerory you need to learn it ,'' I said .

''Fine I will learn sorcerory .'' said InuYasha .

'' Okay first te no moo su de su ,'' I said .

''Fine te ni kou de su ,'' said InuYasha .

''No te no .'' I said .

''Fine then te no ,'' said InuYasha .

''Now say moo su ,'' I said .

''Okay moo su ,'' said InuYasha .

''Now de su ,'' I said .

''Shesh de su ,'' said InuYasha .

''Now put it altogether ,'' I said .

''Fine lets see so te no moo su de su ,'' said InuYasha .

'' Yeah you got it now that you know you need to know how to use it ,'' I said .

''Fine so how do you use it ?,'' said InuYasha .

''First you don't use it for evil and you use it for killing demons ,'' I said .

''Well I know that not like I'm ganna kill humans or something ,'' said InuYasha .

''So you think killing humans are evil ,'' I said .

'' What I didn't say- '' said InuYasha when he was inturped by Dana(the one InuYasha met first)when she said .

''It is okay that you don't like killing humans your half human ,'' I said .After that InuYasha crossed his arms and put his head down so his white bangs would go over his forhead then said .

''I never said ,that I don't care what happens to humans !,'' InuYasha said .I thought to myself, Y_eah right ._

''Well we are half-demons and don't like killing half-demons or humans but somethimes you have to ,'' I said .

''You are then what are you half ?,'' said InuYasha .

''Oh I'm half cat-demon and Kate is half dog-demon like you ,'' I said .

''Now for the spell ,'' Kate said .

''We well tell you and tech how to use it okay ,'' said Kate .

''Well first you know the words then put the name of the spell after the word ,'' said Kate .

''You do it like this te no moo su de su water ,'' said Kate as she put two fingers up and two down from her right hand .

''Ah ,'' I said as water spalshed in my face .

''Kate why did you do that !,'' I said .

''I was just teching InuYasha ,'' said Kate .

''Oh so thats how it is InuYasha watch this te no moo su de su water ,'' I said as I was waving my arm up and down .

''Ah why you te no moo su de su ,'' Kate said .

''Ahg why you I'm soking wet!'' I said .

''Te no moo su de su water , said InuYasha as water spashed both Dana and Kate .

''What why did you do that !,'' both Dana and Kate said .

''I was just learning ,to put word behide the spell ,'' said InuYasha looking so inccent .

''Yeah that is all you do for this tipe of so-'' I said .

''Are there other tipes of sorcerory?,'' InuYasha said .

''Yeah Kate and I made up this kind of sorcerory ourselfs ,'' I said .

''How did make your own kind of sorcerory?,'' said InuYasha .

''Well we went from the sorcerory the master tought to something diffrent ,'' said Kate .

"Well how did you make the new kind of sorcerory?," said InuYasha .

"We are not telling you because you might make your own kind ," I said .

"Fine ," he said .

"Now do the samething just say fire at the end of it ," I said .

"Okay te no moo su de su fire ," he said as fire shot above his hand .

''Well now you know the fire spell-" I said .

'' It is geting late we should make camp ,'' said Kate .

'' Your right we should I well get some fish and you two get some fire wood ,'' I said .

''Okay InuYasha lets get some fire wood ,'' Kate said .

''Fine I am coming ,'' InuYasha said .When they all were back they ate and went to sleep in the tree behind them .InuYasha woke to the smell of smoke when he looked over he saw a yellow light .

''Dana and kate wake up there is a fire coming !,'' He said as he shok them .

''Fine then te no moo su de su water ,'' said InuYasha .

''Ah why did you do that ,'' both Kate and I said .

''There is a fire coming and I thouth you guys would not like to be burned alive .

''There is a fire coming ?, lets go now ,'' said Kate .

''Think there is a village up a head ,'' I said .

''Great now what are going to do ?,'' said Kate .

''I well tell you I well warn the villagers you two try to slow down the fire with the water spell ,'' I said .

''Te no moo su de su human ,'' I said as I turned into a human form and started runing .

''Te no moo su de su water ,'' both Kate and InuYasha said .

''Who is that ?,'' one of the villagers said .

''Fire !, there is a fire coming run ,'' I said in my human form .

''Why should we trust you child ?,'' the man said .

''Do you all really want to take that chance just because one man does not trust me ,'' I said .

''We don't trust you ether but your right ,'' said some of the villagers .So they woke up some other villagers and run out of the village .I run out then back to InuYasha and Kate to help them with the fire .When the fire was out we all were tired and climped up a tree to go to bed .

We they all woke up the next day Dana started teching InuYasha how to hunt .

"Okay InuYasha first you need to transform ," I said .

"What transform why how ," InuYasha said .

"Like this te no moo su de su animal cat , I said as I transformed into a brown cat with green eyes .

"How did you do that Dana ?," InuYasha said .

"Like this say the spell and put animal dog at the end of it ," said Kate .

"Like this te no moo su de su animal dog ," said InuYasha as transformed into a white dog with golden eyes .Kate transformed into the same bred as InuYasha but was midnight black with sky blue eyes (the bred is an Inu just so you know).

"You two look kind of cute as dogs ," I said .

"We do not we look like normal dogs ," They both said .

"Yeah two normaly cute dogs ," I said .

"We are not we are just nor-" they said when we're inturuped by a sound of a boar .

"You guys hungry ?," I said .

"Yeah ," they both said again .

"Then Kate you know but InuYasha get lower and put most of your presher on your back and front legs ," I said .They all pounced on the boar and killed it .

"Wow let's eat but first te no moo su de su fire ," I said as fire came from my paw .Then everybody did the same and we rosted the boar .

"That was good and juicy ," said InuYasha .

"I am not surprised your half-dog demon wild dogs love meat ," I said .

"It is not my fault that I'm half-demon ," InuYasha said as layed down and put his paws over his eyes .

"Your right It is not fault that you are a half-demon but just have to go on with it ," I said .

"Yeah I guess I do ," InuYasha said .

"Thats what you have to do when your a half-demon ," I said .

''She is right we all just have to deal with it together ,'' said Kate .

''Fine then ,'' said InuYasha .

''Well then you don't like us you the one that flowed us ," I said .

"What do you mean by that ?,'' he said .

"Just messing wit you ,'' I said .

''Now we need to tech you how to transform back ," I said .

"First the spell te no moo su de su then animal undo ," I said as I transformed back .

"Okay fine te no moo su de su animal undo ," I said as he transformed back to his half-demon form .Then Kate transformed back to her half-demon form .

"Now that we all full let's go for a walk ," I said .

"Okay let's go InuYasha ," said Kate .After walking for a bit they found a melon field .

"You guys want any I know you do InuYasha ," I said .

"Hey what do you mean by that Dana ," said InuYasha .

"You have a bottomless pit for a stomach ," I said .

"What I do not I have a normal stomach ," he said .

"Your stomach is like a bottomless pit ," said Kate .

"I have a nar-" InuYasha tried to say .

"Hey you kids stay way from my melons ," said a man as he was shaking his hand .

"Run ," I said as I grabed a melon the others did the same and ran .When they got to a safe place they sat down panting then they all started laughing .

"For all that we shall eat ," I said .

"Yeah !," we all said .We all started eating then something ,weird happened InuYasha started to jumping around then he started laughing then ran off into the woods .Kate and I looked at each other wide eyed then I said .

"What happened to InuYasha ."

"I-I think he just had a messed up sugar rush ," Kate said .

"Yeah I think your right we need to find him ," I said .

''Mabe we should go straight ahead ,'' Kate said .

''Yeah sure I will go first ,'' I said .

''Okay lets go sis ,'' Kate said .After waking a while they came up to a village .All the people were panicing and runing around small saying "demon small scary demon" .

''Really did he look that scary ,''we both said with a sweat drop forming .

''Yeah he had white and dog ears witha crazy look in his eyes ,'' said one of the village men .

''Inuyasha!, so that was the way he was going ,''They both said with a sweat drop .

''Why what was that ,'' said one of the men .

''Nothing we got to go and-'' we tried to say .

''To catch the demon HEY! these girls are going to catch the demon ,'' the man said .Then Dana and Kate started to run as people started chanting .After a while Kate got the sent of InuYasha soon after Dana got the sent of InuYasha too then they started searching together .

"Good thaig we were in our human forms ," we both said as we changed back .

"I think the sent is getting stornger he is probably in the next village ,'' said Kate .

''Yeah lets on to the village ,'' I said .

We found Inuyasha running in circles. We finally caght him and took him into the forest.

"Inuyasha you don't need sugar!,'' Dana and Kate said together.

"Fine, but we might want to run.,"

"Why?,"Kate said

"PIG DEMON,"Inuyasha found a rope and net in the woods to capture the pig. They ran and ran while they came up with how to capture it . Inuyasha would be the bait and Dana would make a thing to trip it and Kate would take a net and lower it on to the beast. We all got into our placeces .(note that my friend wrote the part about the catchering InuYasha and the plan) The plan worked and pig demon was caught .

"Hey Kate if you are half dog-demon do have ears ?," InuYasha said .

"Yeah I do have ears ," she said as she took off the yellow cloth that was on top of her ears .

"Hey did your mom say anything before she di- pasted away ," I said then Kate elbowed me then look at with her blue eyes .

"Yeah she said you need to fine a new family to live with this one will always will be with you ," he said .Then Kate and I layed down on the grass and we both put our hands behide our head InuYasha did the same .

"Well me and Kate are not from this world we came from a these things called cars ," I said .

"Cars! what are car?," said InuYasha .

"Their big roundesh pice of metal with wheels people sit inside and drive it ," said Kate .

"Okay thats kind of werid how do make things like that ," InuYasha said .

"Well I don't know how they made them they were just there, " I said .

"Well okay it is still werid but did you guys live with anybody ?, " InuYasha asked .

"Yeah we did I think her name was Kagome she had little brother named Sota a mother and a father ," I said .

"Hey InuYasha what was your father like ," Kate asked .

"Don't know never knew the guy he died before I was born, " he said as he got up and started look up at the sky .

"Well InuYasha were your family now ," Kate said .

**Okay sorry the chapter was so long next time I will make it shorter .Okay reveiw and this is my first fanfic so go easy on me .I am also sorry that I have a lot of mistakes I am still getting used to all of this .**


End file.
